


【德哈】睡觉时不要喊其他男人的名字

by hundred_dumpings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred_dumpings/pseuds/hundred_dumpings
Summary: *灵感来源于小破站的视频*德哈朴实的婚后日常*醋坛子德警告
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】睡觉时不要喊其他男人的名字

01  
现在是早上七点整，距离上班还有一个小时，哈利波特遇到了一个人生难题，具体来讲，是情侣相处间出现了裂痕。

哈利慢吞吞地啃着面包，偷眼瞟了瞟对面的德拉科，对方正低头看今日份的《预言家日报》，脸上的表情足以冻住融化的雪糕。

哈利顿感手里的面包食之无味，开始回想起床后德拉科马尔福的一系列幼稚行为：先是哈利进卫生间准备刷牙，德拉科刚好从里面出来还不忘冷哼一声；接着是哈利喊德拉科帮忙从冰箱里拿一盒牛奶，对方非但没拿，反倒还恶狠狠地甩上了冰箱门；最后就是十分钟前发生的事，哈利拉开椅子在餐桌对面坐下，成功收获德拉科的一声冷笑，这让他怀疑对方是否会在下一刻朝自己泼咖啡。

很快，哈利对这种别扭的沉默没了耐性，索性放下面包，主动开口说话：“德拉科，别装哑巴了，有话不能直说吗？”

德拉科抬起头，直直地盯着哈利看，“你做过什么自己心里没点数？”

哈利额头上的疤隐隐作痛，他没有回答这个问题，因为他不知道正确答案是什么。

德拉科痛恨哈利的榆木脑袋，冷笑道：“波特，和你一起睡觉让我觉得恶心。”

哈利先是呆滞，紧接着眉头一点点皱了起来，他选择用事实回击对方：“在床上做的时候你怎么不这样说？”

德拉科显然没料到哈利会这么直接，沉着脸站起来，“我今晚要睡沙发。”  
但没过几秒又推翻了自己的狠话，“哦不对，要睡沙发也是你睡，毕竟你才是三心二意的无耻渣男。”

这句荒唐的话给哈利注射了一剂清醒，赶跑掉他早起的最后一丝睡意。  
救命。这都什么跟什么？除去加班，每天按时从魔法部下班回家已经够自己累个半呛了，更别提什么跑到外面鬼混了！

“马尔福！大早上的你发什么神经？”哈利气呼呼地跟着站起来，不管三七二十一决定先和德拉科打一架。虽然自己的魔杖落在卧室里处于下风，但赤手空拳也能打。

德拉科的目光从哈利脸上划过，几乎不作过多停留，“波特，拜托你成熟点好吗？你以为现在还是在霍格沃茨当学生？”  
随后他转身去客厅拿自己的工作包，看起来像是准备提前出门上班了。

哈利握紧的拳头慢慢松开，尽量平复自己的心情，不再继续争执下去了。和德拉科同居的这段时间，三天一小吵，五天一大吵，吵架成了家常便饭，好像也没什么大不了的。

果不其然，这个脾气臭的和斯内普有得一比的家伙摔门而去，以此表达“他很生气”。

哈利慢慢坐回椅子上，小声嘟囔道：“难道你就很成熟吗？幼稚。”

约莫五分钟后，德拉科卷土重来，身上染了几分寒气，金发上还沾着几片雪花，估计是半路折回来的。他一声不吭地站在哈利面前。

“有事？”哈利仰视着德拉科，在座位上倍感困惑，“忘拿东西了？”  
他有理由怀疑对方回心转意想打架了。

“赶紧站起来，”德拉科像上司一样，居高临下地发布命令，“你欠我一个吻。”

哈利沉默了，说得接吻这个动作一个人就能完成似的。而且根本就没什么欠！只有你情我愿的例行公事——每天上班前交换一个吻。

哈利的余怒未消，还有再次被点燃的苗头，当然不会轻易向对方妥协。

“……好吧。”思考片刻后，话到嘴边拐了个弯，从拒绝变成同意。

02  
哈利怒气冲冲地走进傲罗办公室，如果现在有外勤任务，他一定会和食死徒拼个你死我活。

罗恩从办公桌前抬起头，对好友如此生气的原因猜到了七八分，决定过去充当一下情感专家，虽然自己昨晚才和赫敏就晚餐吃什么而吵了一架。

“嘿……哥们儿，你还好吧？”罗恩看着哈利主动收拾办公桌上的文件，是真的很生气了，要知道平日它们都是越堆越高的。

哈利的手顿了顿，勉强露出一个微笑，“我很好，如果能和马尔福打一架再好不过了。”

“Brilliant！”罗恩硬着头皮往下说，“看来你还挺有活力的！”  
忽略听到上句话宛如亲眼目睹了一场家暴。

罗恩的视线落在哈利脖子上的围巾，好奇地问道：“哈利，在室内你也觉得冷吗？”

哈利心突突的跳了几跳，不自在地往上扯了扯围巾，以此掩盖德拉科在他脖子弄下的杰作，“嗯，今天的天气太冷了。”

犹豫再三，罗恩左顾右盼确认附近没人，压低声音问：“你和马尔福的感情还好吧？”

哈利不知道罗恩用意何在。对方延续学生时代对德拉科的仇恨，一向很少过问自己的感情生活，可以说是避之不及。

“呃，还算和谐吧。为什么要这样问？”哈利又想起了德拉科早上的恶劣行径。

罗恩的声音几乎低到听不清，“那为什么这家伙要打电话给我，不对，打电话给赫敏，说什么‘管好罗恩韦斯莱，让他离哈利波特远一点’这种鬼话？ ”

如今巫师们紧跟麻瓜界的时尚潮流，成功弄出了手机，这导致各别工作能力不佳的猫头鹰变成待岗员工。

哈利差点把刚收拾好的文件推倒重来，“抱歉，回家后我和他沟通一下。”  
一个马尔福的心思堪比海底针的人心，叫人摸不着也猜不透。

罗恩抓了抓头发，“哈利，我没别的意思，就是随便和你提一下，而且我可不希望你们因为斗殴再上一次报纸。”

说什么来什么，罗恩刚说完，哈利不合时宜地收到了来自德拉科的短信。  
[德拉科：波特，警告你别和韦斯莱靠那么近！]

有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得德拉科在监视着自己。他的目光从手机上抬起，略带歉意地拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“给你添麻烦了。”

罗恩嘟囔着说和马尔福在一起那么久的你才是最心累的那个，然后转身离开了。

哈利没回短信，职业操守不允许他在上班时间开小差，但德拉科就显得有些不依不饶了。

十分钟过后，他又收到了一条短信。  
[德拉科：波特，你的手是摆设不能打字吗？为什么不回我？]

哈利深呼吸，力劝自己别和幼稚鬼计较，要学会大度，便低头啪嗒啪嗒地打字回复。  
[哈利：……马尔福，你应该认真上班，不然发生医疗事故就不好了。]

德拉科回得很快，好像一直在等短信似的。  
[德拉科：你真行，现在都不喊我的教名了。]

哈利想了想，决定把宽容留给明天，今天做一个小气的人。于是他面无表情地把德拉科马尔福拖进了黑名单。

虽然这么做的结果是让对方气疯，但世界能清净一会儿，何乐而不为呢？

午餐时间，铁三角约在一家小餐馆。  
赫敏总是因为工作繁忙而姗姗来迟，哈利和罗恩会提前帮她点好餐，免得她到了干等。

今天的情况有所不同，当哈利和罗恩打打闹闹地来到餐馆，他们发现赫敏已经坐在那了。

“赫敏，你今天怎么提前到？”哈利在赫敏对面坐下，罗恩则坐在赫敏旁边。

赫敏疲惫地掏出手机放在桌上，连连叹气：“哈利，你真的应该管管马尔福，他今天连发五条短信叫我让你把他从黑名单放出来。”

罗恩低头翻看菜单，嘴角挂着幸灾乐祸的笑容：“我没听错吧？马尔福也有今天？我就说拉黑他的肯定不止我一个。”

赫敏用手肘撞了一下罗恩，示意他别乱说话。后者点点头，识相地闭嘴了。

“赫敏，借你手机用一下。”哈利的语调平得像根绷直的线。

赫敏来不及拒绝，哈利就抓起手机拨通了德拉科的号码，她只得施一个悄声细语咒，希望不会引起其他桌客人的注意。

“Fuck off, Malfoy！”接通后哈利劈头盖脸一顿臭骂，“离我的朋友远点！别再打扰他们了！从早上到现在你他妈到底是想怎样？明明你才是那个最幼稚的混蛋！”

手机另一边的德拉科始料未及，还没来得及开口就被哈利挂断了电话。

“好吧，这还真的是……”罗恩目瞪口呆，“比看魁地奇比赛还精彩。”

赫敏瞪了男朋友一眼，低头看看自己的手机，无奈地笑出声，“哈利，你还顺便帮我拉黑了马尔福，谢谢。”

哈利无地自容，暗自决定要和德拉科冷战，没有截止日期的那种。

03  
下班回家后，哈利累得瘫倒在沙发上，盯着天花板发呆。还好德拉科今晚加班，自己不必“额外加班”和对方对骂三百个回合。

安静正是哈利现在需要的。  
可高强度工作结束后的无所事事、虚度时光又让他感到空虚。如果可以，他也不想和德拉科拌嘴，为了莫须有的事情争吵。

哈利从沙发上坐起来，收拾衣服准备去洗澡，还不忘认真思考德拉科到底为什么而生气。

热水淋在头上的时候，哈利有了一点苗头。德拉科今天死咬着罗恩不放，也就是说他生气的理由和无辜的罗恩有关。

穿好衣服后，哈利突然想起自己昨晚梦到了罗恩，不过是个噩梦：他梦到罗恩在霍格沃茨的礼堂狂给自己塞鸡腿吃，无论他怎么推脱，对方都一定要他吃下去。这导致他今天午餐时看到鸡腿仍存有心理阴影。

洗漱完毕，哈利躺在床上，已然知晓了德拉科生气的原因。嗯……说出来不怕尴尬，也许他在说梦话的时候提到了罗恩，更尴尬的是，德拉科听到了。

哈利的思绪被房间的开门声所打断，他果断选择闭眼装睡，尽可能远离纷争。

“波特，滚出来——”德拉科回到家后直奔卧室，发现睡着的哈利瞬间不吱声了。

哈利本以为德拉科会直接熄灯离开，但并没有，对方的脚步声逐渐靠近，走到床边后才安静下来。哈利的心猛烈而低沉地跳动着，他祈祷自己的演技好到不会被揭穿。

“蠢货，又不盖被子。”德拉科声音闷闷的。他从床的另一边扯过被子，动作轻柔地盖在哈利身上。

逃过一劫的哈利并没有很高兴，反而意识到一个很严重的问题：他被德拉科马尔福吃得死死的，这辈子都离不开对方了。

原来德拉科一个细微的举动就能将自己的心彻底俘获，这种感觉糟透了。

一开始是装睡，后面哈利差点真睡着了。奥斯卡完全可以颁一个小金人给自己，他想。

德拉科有睡前看书的习惯，说是为了陶冶情操，但哈利认为，如果德拉科能做到礼貌待人会比看完一百本书要实际得多。

此刻，德拉科就在旁边看书，翻书的声音微乎其微，生怕吵醒人似的。

哈利翻身背对着德拉科，无聊到开始胡思乱想。他不敢百分百肯定自己推断德拉科生气的原因无误，因为它听上去太荒谬了——真的会有人因为梦话而生气吗？

好在哈利在霍格沃茨学到过很多，其中一条就是：实践出真知，事情要做了才知道。

顺理成章，内心的小恶魔钻出来作祟，大肆怂恿哈利拿德拉科试水。

哈利放慢了呼吸，将被子往上扯一点，盖住半张脸。开始表演前在心里向赫敏和罗恩道歉，主要是罗恩，因为他是受害者。

“罗恩。”哈利假意喊了一声，声音还有点黏糊不清，完美诠释最戏做全套。

沉默悬浮在空气中，德拉科没出声，但哈利隐约听到了书页被撕掉的声音，是错觉吧。

哈利不死心，决定再试一次。开始朝着作死的方向前进，完全偏离最初的目的。

哈利把整张脸埋进被子里，以免笑场。这次他稍稍提高了音量，确保德拉科能听见，“罗恩——”

德拉科气得踹了哈利一脚，恨不得踹下床才好。

哈利懵了，万万没想到对方会这么大反应。他佯装刚醒的茫然状，半睁着眼从床上坐起来，打着哈欠发问：“德拉科，你回来了？”

德拉科把书丟到一边，拉住哈利的衣领，把他拽向自己这边，咬牙切齿地问：“哈利波特，你他妈还学会了精神出轨是吧？”

哈利的头微微往后仰，眼神有些闪躲，“我没有！”糟糕，好像玩过火了。

德拉科把哈利的表现理解为心虚不敢承认，冷冷地松开了手，“你他妈果然和韦斯莱有一腿，还喜欢两个。”

哈利觉得自己再不解释清楚，德拉科就会翻出他和金妮在一起过的旧账，这还没完，添新账连带罗恩一起骂。

但德拉科显然不想给哈利解释的机会，握紧拳头就要往他脸上砸。

哈利急中生智，为了不吃拳头大吼了一句：“等等！我知道你为什么生气！”

拳头没落在脸上，哈利小心翼翼地睁开眼，“我可以解释。”

德拉科脸拧成一个阴沉的结，下达最后的通碟，从嘴里吐出两个字：“解释。”

哈利对自己犯下的过错供认不讳：“刚刚我喊的两声罗恩是演的，没了。”

德拉科从鼻子哼出一声，用掉一大半的意志力才打消揍哈利的冲动 ，“昨晚呢？”

哈利往后坐，拉开自己与德拉科的距离。没戴眼镜的他和瞎子没什么两样，同对方视力悬殊，多半只有挨揍的份。

“我根本就不知道我昨晚说了什么。”哈利抬眼看着德拉科，“这些都不重要，重要的是，我只喜欢你一个人！你！德拉科马尔福！”

“操。”德拉科低声咒骂了一句，原先的怒容从脸上抹去。

德拉科扑过去咬哈利的唇，吻他的脸颊，吻他额头上的疤，乱吻一通，伸手探进他的睡衣。

“波特，待会你要一直喊我的名字。”

END.


End file.
